


别扭聚会

by 74lingcc



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dinner, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 【cp是蝙塔】【是一家三口的聚会】





	别扭聚会

“你的父亲与你的母亲谈过恋爱哦。”  
阿尔弗雷德这样说，达米安吓到了。  
“如同布鲁斯以往的情人一样，塔利亚会来这边过夜。”  
“stop！！！”  
达米安已经接受了他能出生是因为他的母亲需要武器，虽然这他妈就跟酒后一夜情的意外产物差不多，好吧的确也差不多…  
“你很抗拒？。”  
阿福询问。  
“…这太荒谬了。”  
他能成长到如此全靠两个人不相爱以及互相厮杀。  
“这不荒谬，塔利亚很爱布鲁斯。”  
“陶德！”  
红头罩的突然出现让达米安很蔑视。  
“你，只是我母亲繁多的情人之一。”  
“只是玩玩，达米安，你的出生是因为你的母亲爱你的父亲。”  
杰森觉得达米安需要一些比较正能量的事情，这个小孩过于阴翳了。  
“我并不觉得，而且我讨厌这个说法。”  
“的确，多情的蝙蝠侠，他并不知道你。”  
杰森对落井下石这种事情干得不愧疚，达米安变得像生气小狗一样了。  
“别这样，杰森，布鲁斯也爱塔利亚。”  
迪克加入聊天了。  
“他也曾为你的母亲着迷，达米安，可因为各自的身份他们只能淡去这段感情，你懂的。”  
“我觉得你说我只是个意外产物这种事情比那个要更好安慰我。”  
达米安还是抗拒这种爱得产物名词，这会让他觉得很恶心，以及很荒谬，因为他现在的处境完全不搭。  
“不管你如何否认，反正他们曾经相爱过。”  
迪克摇摇头，好吧，他不应该让达米安产生落差感。  
“我们在这里讨论毫无意义，为什么你们不能搞个真实聚会。”  
“你在这里干什么！”  
达米安对提姆的突然出现很不满。  
“你太闹了。”  
提姆也觉得达米安的家庭不是一般的有问题。  
“或许真的可以……”  
迪克开始思考了。  
“不！我讨厌他们两个！我会杀了你们！”  
要他去跟父母聚会，达米安觉得要恶心吐了，他现在对他的父亲以及他的母亲都很嫌弃。  
“瞧瞧，典型青春期叛逆期。”  
杰森吐槽。  
“不，那只是他的坏脾气，这种高度的他还没来青春期。”  
提姆接吐槽。  
“我先杀了你们！”  
达米安直接开打了。

* * *  
世界上没有三个罗宾搞不定的事情，两天之后，达米安被捆着送去迪拜，他被放到一个三人的位置上，该死，迪克还给他加了儿童椅。  
“你不会等很久，达米安，这段时间你可以自己解开绳子。”  
是的，更该死的是，他还被捆着。  
达米安闷着脸阴郁的解着这种十字绳，不算难，只是他急于离开这里，单独面对父亲以及母亲已经足够让他压力大了，如今这个家庭聚会简直就是地狱难度。  
“达米安？”  
塔利亚意外的先过来。  
“我没想到应付搭讪者会遇到我的儿子。”  
“离开！”  
达米安咬牙切齿，他挣扎得更厉害了。  
“看来你被人恶作剧了，达米安。”  
塔利亚饶有兴致的坐下来，有侍者前来问她需不需要布菜。  
“晚宴，嗯？”  
她要求先上酒了。  
“我真的没有想到，达米安，你会有这种需求。”  
这种亲情需求，达米安觉得被羞辱了，他黑着脸沉默着。  
“可我觉得很高兴，达米安，或许我们真的应该吃一顿晚饭。”  
女人轻而易举的把小朋友手臂上的绳子拿下来了，达米安生硬的坐在那里，依旧低头着。  
“离开，塔利亚，我讨厌你。”  
“可我不讨厌你。”  
塔利亚喝了一口端上来的红酒，她高兴的端详着达米安。  
“你在做什么。”  
罗宾不喜欢这样的窥视。  
“看看你，达米安，我不会掩盖我的举动。”  
母亲的确会有细看小孩的举动，塔利亚看着达米安的绿色眼睛，她喜欢与她相似的这部分。  
“…这很丢脸…”  
达米安觉得自己蠢极了，他究竟在说什么。  
“我还没给你脸颊吻。”  
她始终没有打造出武器，塔利亚笑了。  
“我可以坐这里吧。”  
“father！”  
达米安站了起来，他很克制的没有大声说话，他以为布鲁斯不会过来的，看到塔利亚他是不会来的！  
“我来看看怎么回事。”  
布鲁斯把视线扫向塔利亚，里面带有谨慎以及疑惑，塔利亚回笑，她也不知道发生什么事情，可她无所畏惧。  
“这只是一个恶劣的陷阱！”  
达米安泄气一般坐了下来。  
“我不担心这个。”  
达米安看了看很自然给自己布置的布鲁斯，以及饶有兴致的塔利亚，突然也觉得很无谓。蝙蝠侠与拉斯之女，以及罗宾，他们确定不需要担心什么陷阱。

“好吧，这只是他们无聊的举动…”

“他们。”

布鲁斯知道是谁了。

“达米安不需要这些，看来你们还不会养他。”

塔利亚嘲笑。

“我比你更懂。”

布鲁斯皱眉。

“你才是毁了他。”

“我把他打造成优秀的武器，布鲁斯。”

“达米安不是武器，他是我的儿子。”

“他也是我的儿子，大侦探。”

达米安翻了个白眼，有些郁闷的看着这场聊天。

“说真的…我们可以正常点。”

布鲁斯回到了蝙蝠侠那副严肃样子，可他看到了达米安的闷闷不乐的样子，便决定缓和些。

“sure，我来这边也只是放松。”

塔利亚喝了一口红酒，她如今只是来参加一个宴会，没有诡计，单纯的娱乐。

“…你们能不能吃完这顿晚餐就离开…”

达米安不自然的看了看周围，他发誓那三个混账肯定躲在哪里监视着。

“噢…”

塔利亚突然柔和起来，布鲁斯也看向达米安。

“怎么，我又说什么了。”

他又怎么了，达米安讨厌这种他搞不懂的情况。

“没有什么，达米安。”

布鲁斯开始切割牛肉，真的，他没想到达米安是真的期待这样的晚餐，塔利亚也在的晚餐，或许他的儿子缺乏了太多的东西。

“我们可以聊聊你的状况，达米安。”

塔利亚微醺的眯起眼睛，她想起最初的那次选择，达米安希望他们三人都在一起，可那永远都不可能。这或许很残忍，但这也的确是现实。

“我觉得你不应该上学…跟那些平民坐在一起。”

塔利亚有关心过达米安的状况。

“如果是你的小队有什么问题，或许我可以帮忙。”

“我的小队很好。”

达米安插起一根豆角。

“你还不如关心你南美的生意，母亲。”

“我不认为我的决定有什么不对。”

布鲁斯不爽。

“你把他教得完全不像正常人，而我在让他融入社会。”

“去拉拢超人之子这股力量？好计谋，大侦探。”

“你们知道我是在这里的吧。”

达米安觉得很不爽了。

“我知道，达米安，而且我还知道你的小队的问题。”

布鲁斯的眼睛有些冷。

“你不能违法。”

他看向塔利亚，似乎不高兴母亲误导儿子。

“干得好，达米安。”

塔利亚靠近去亲了达米安一口，她不清楚达米安所隐瞒的更详细的，可她喜欢看布鲁斯吃瘪。

“你们根本什么都不知道。”

达米安更不高兴了。

“我能查出来。”

“对，大侦探，破坏你儿子的隐私。”

“那是大问题！”

“你躲在哥谭玩泥巴太久了，布鲁斯，别拘束我的亚历山大。”

“我不会当亚历山大，母亲，你也别管我，father。”

“你不能这样！达米安……”

……

…

“说真的，他们在聊什么狗屁。”

正在偷听的杰森吐槽。

“蝙蝠家庭式聊天。”

提姆也觉得这些聊天内容太扯了。

“噢…他们的问题太大了…”

迪克觉得好艰难。

这一切直到隔壁桌来提醒这一家三口放低音量才停止，达米安能听到那一桌的情侣低声用阿拉伯语说担忧他的情况而需不需要报警，达米安郁闷极了。

“我们果然不合适。”

布鲁斯烦躁的捏着眉头。

“只是你推脱我给你承诺的和平。”

国际罪犯有这样的话语力度。

“我感觉我们就是在给别人看笑话。”

达米安抿着嘴有些沮丧，他已经把沙拉戳烂了，想要换一盆新的。

“我们没有。”

意外的是，布鲁斯覆盖上达米安放在桌子上的手。

“对。”

塔利亚也握上了达米安的另外一只手。

从来都没有的感觉，以及温度，达米安没有握过父亲与母亲的手，这让这个小朋友有些害怕，可他没有把手缩回去。

“缓和一下，塔利亚。”

布鲁斯站了起来，他邀请塔利亚去跳舞。

塔利亚没有拒绝，她跟布鲁斯进去了舞池，达米安捧着沙拉在那里无聊的坐着，拒绝了三次前来询问是否需要帮助的侍者。

他们应该没有聊刚才的话题，达米安咬着胡萝卜看着他的父母，他们在人群中互相拥抱着笑得很开心，甚至还接吻了。

或许他们是真的有恋爱过。

 

end


End file.
